Kitchen Rendezvous
by rupali100
Summary: Warning: Mature content. Haruka indulges herself in the pocky game with her Casanova, Jinguji Ren.


**Ah, this time pairing is Ren x Haruka. How can I leave our Casanova behind? So here is the oneshot!**

Chapter

Haruka place the grocery items on the counter top of the kitchen and sighed. She finally reached the dormitory. She was lost for one hour after she left the grocery store, almost breaking into tears when she saw a woman and asked for directions and, thanks heaven, finally reached the shining agency.

Haruka unpacked the grocery items and placed them in their required places. As she picked out the box of cookies, something fell on the floor. She bend to pick it up, only to find her favorite chocolate pocky sticks. Her face brightened and she felt the residues of panic leaving her and popped one in mouth, the chocolate taking it's time to melt slowly in her mouth and sucked it slowly, lolling her tongue around it.

"Yum…", Haruka closed her eyes in bliss and let herself lose in the moment and slowly finished her pocky stick. She finally stored the remaining items in the refrigerator and turned to the direction to consume her beloved chocolates.

"Hmm…", Haruka moaned in ecstasy facing the counter and not looking at a certain person who seemed to enjoy her every movement and sound while she savored the delicious chocolate licking her fingers when she held the stick.

"Care to share, Little Lamb?", Ren sneaked his way to her backside, his arms snaking it's way to her small waist and whispered in her ear, her back brushing to his front, much to his liking but Haruka was partly shocked and partly embarrassed.

"Oh god! Jinguji-san! You scared me to death.", Haruka turned her head look at his face and froze when she felt his lips only an inch away from hers. She turned her face quickly and felt a slight rumble from his chest, and realized he was laughing. Haruka looked down in embarrassment while noticing that he still held her from her waist and she could feel every curves and muscles of his front body, much to her liking and further embarrassment that she thought she would be steaming from her ears.

"Jin-Jinguji-san…", Haruka pleaded but refused to look his way.

"Yes, my lady?", Jinguji faked nonchalance while he smelled her heavenly hair and swore lightly, aroused by their close proximity.

"Please, let me go.", Haruka leveled her voice with some effort but it still wavered.

"And why should I?", Ren asked, wounding his hands tighter to her waist and nuzzled his nose to her neck, inhaling her scent.

Haruka twitched and unknowingly moaned softly and closed her eyes in pleasure. She suddenly realized that the sound came from her mouth and clasped her mouth with her hands. Ren said nothing but chuckled on her neck and Haruka shuddered in pleasure, embracing the comfort she felt from this wonderful Casanova.

She searched herself and found an ounce of control throbbing inside her and used them to clasp his hand.

"Move, Jinguji-san, please?", she asked pleadingly, amber eyes meeting a lustful azure and he reluctantly and slowly removed his hand, nowhere near finished, but Haruka surprisingly knew that the way he stared at her and gave her a it's-not-finished-yet-so-prepare-yourself look. He distanced himself from her, Haruka already started to miss his warmth but suddenly felt pleased as he still took up her personal space much to their liking. He leaned his hand on either side of Haruka and gripped the counter.

"You smell so sweet…", Jinguji whispered huskily, looking straight into her amber eyes.

"Ah… um-yeah it must be the chocolates.", Haruka recovered herself when she lost herself in wonder when she heard his beautiful voice.

"Yeah, I have to give some snacks to others too.", she made her turn to move but Jinguji didn't remove his hand she gave him a questioning glance.

"Masato is gone to a family meeting, Ochibi-chan and Shinomi are at the studio for some drama shooting, Icchi is gone with Cesshi for a variety show recording and Ikki is gone to the orphanage. As for sempais, they are at the studio for the recording of their new song. Shining too has gone for a meeting.", Ren explained with an amused expression.

"Oh…", was all she said.

They stayed like that for a moment and finally Ren freed Haruka from his cage.

"Let's play a game my lady.", Ren said in a sultry voice which was enough to melt Haruka's resolve.

"What game?", Haruka asked, half-confused and half-aroused. She always thought that Jinguji-san has the most beautiful and sexiest voice she has ever heard. She may never admit it, but she always liked the sober, serious Jinguji. She was a girl too, for crying out loud. She may not be affected by his mushy lines, but his sincerity towards her touched her to the deepest core of her heart. She had a secret liking for him, but thought better than thinking about even being with him.

"Pocky Game.", Jinguji announced with a smirk, which made Haruka's back shiver in excitement. Surely, this wasn't going to be a normal game, if it's Jinguji. But it sparked Haruka's interest and she smiled which abruptly turned into a frown.

"But, what's a Pocky Game?", Haruka tilted her head to one side with a cute questioning look and Jinguji sucked in a sharp breath.

"Don't do that my Haruka.", Ren was suddenly curt and Haruka was shocked when he suddenly addressed her with her first name and double shocked when he called her his property.

"I am not yours.", Haruka said with the same tone.

"You will be.", he whispered but inaudible to Haruka.

"And why shouldn't I ask questions?", Haruka looked at him questioningly, and her eyes suddenly grew wide as he closed their distance and grabbed Haruka by the nape of her neck.

"Because, it makes me want to kiss you until I am lost of breath and make love to you endlessly on this huge kitchen table.", Jinguji whispered, his lips inches from hers, his eyes darkened with desire and passion.

Haruka enjoyed this closeness but got frustrated when he didn't make a move to kiss her. She had this vague feeling, if she kissed him, they would surely give in to their desires.

But Haruka didn't care, all she wanted was him.

"Kiss me already.", Haruka muttered in annoyance and arousal.

"Ah fretting, aren't we?", Ren smiled mischievously and Haruka's almost knocked out of breath.

Not playing fair are you? Okay two can play this game, Haruka thought stubbornly. She tried to remember what Tomo-chan told her about flirting.

"Haruka, I see you as my little sister. So, it is my duty to explain about the creatures called females.", Tomochika explained to her friend when they completed shifting Haruka's luggage and had some talk.

"Creatures called females? I am one.", Haruka said in confusion.

"Yes, we hold a power hidden beneath us, which can make any man beg on his knees.", Tommochika explained and rolled her eyes, it was like talking to a child.

"Power? Can we control men?", Haruka whispered in astonishment.

"Yes. I was thinking of letting yourself figure it out, but the situation is that you have to live with 11 men under one roof. So, I am going to explain it to you.", Tomochika explained further.

"Yeah?", Haruka got excited. She was never a fan of manipulating, but, oh well.

Yeah remember the tricks Haruka, Haruka thought and mustered up some courage, but couldn't suppress the nervousness.

Fight, fight, fight…. Her every cell cheered for her.

Haruka looked straight into his eyes and smirked. She took a hold of Ren's hand which was holding the nape of her neck and firmly pulled them away.

"Flirt with eyes.", Haruka remembered Tomochika's words.

Haruka forced the words 'I want you' into her gaze and rejoiced silently in victory as he froze.

"You know I always loved your voice. It's beautiful, deep, sultry-", she closed her face towards him "-and sexy.", she whispered.

Ren looked at her like she was possessed or something. She raised her hand to caress his face but he grabbed her hand.

"Any more Haruka, and you will find yourself in deep waters.", Jinguji warned huskily.

Haruka got a little hesitant at that. _No kidding_, she thought.

"I know, and I want to go deeper, with you, you know.", Haruka turned her voice deep and looked at him under her lashes.

Jinguji's azure gaze still held some doubts, but he finally gave a genuine, seducing smile.

"Let's play Pocky game.", he said.

What, now? What did I do all that for?, Haruka thought and felt a bitter rejection coursing through her body. She felt like a fool. Jinguji saw that and took her from her chin.

"Haruka, let's play Pocky.", he stared intently and Haruka just nodded.

"How do we play Pocky?", Haruka asked, her voice taking a sad note.

At that Jinguji just chuckled and grabbed the chocolate pocky sticks from the counter and held it in his hand, and relieved to find that it hasn't melted much.

"First person takes one end of the stick and the second person takes the other. Each start biting from both the ends, the two people continue to bite forward. The side that does not let go until the end wins. Simple as that.", Jinguji explained and smiled suggestively.

Haruka thought that over until understanding finally lit her eyes. He didn't reject her. She was elated and suddenly nervous as she saw Jinguji popped one side in his mouth and came near expectantly.

Haruka closed the distance between them and took the other end in her mouth and they started nibbling and sucking their ends. Jinguji held Haruka's eyes and took a bite and neared towards her. Haruka kept sucking and nibbling in nervousness, she couldn't make a move, and her whole mind was gone haywire. Jinguji's smile widened when he realized that she is too shocked to make her move, so he bit, coming closer and closer until their nose were touching. Jinguji tilted his head towards his right and Haruka did the same by impulse, and then he stopped.

He just stopped.

He stopped biting, but held onto his end between his teeth. Confused, Haruka stared at him. He just stared at her, giving nothing but desire, for her.

And then realization dawned on Haruka.

He was waiting for her.

Gathering all of her courage and confidence she took a bite and pulled the collar of his jacket and took a last bite which gained her entry to his lips. Only then he responded.

They both attacked at each others lips battling for the last bite but Haruka felt Jinguji losing his hold on his end as he concentrated on their kiss and to add furthermore, she slyly pushed her tongue to his mouth and pulled his end to her mouth and broke the kiss.

"My, my Little Lamb. You really are good.", Jinguji grabbed Haruka from her hips and placed her on the counter top and ran his tongue at the corner of her lips to wipe off the chocolate.

"I love your voice.", she said out of the blue in between their kisses.

"On the contrary, I love yours Haruka, and I am planning to listen more.", Jinguji smiled wickedly but looked at her lovingly.

His hands caressed her bare thighs as she wore a pink lovely dress, reaching above her knees and zipped up from the back.

He kissed her harder this time and she responded passionately, biting his bottom lip and gaining a growl from him. Her hand snaked from his collar to the nape of his neck, playing with his soft hair, touching his high cheekbones and his perfect jaw line. It further traveled to his neck, his toned muscular arms, to his chest, silently admiring his well built chest and to his toned abs and planned to snake down in his pants, but two big hands clasped her hands gently but firmly.

"Let me do his Haruka, you will have your chance. My lady will feel the pleasure first.", he murmured on her mouth and kissed her savagely, their tongues fighting the battle to dominance, which he won. He placed light kisses on her cheek and traveled up to her ear and bit on her earlobe, gaining a gasp and a moan from Haruka.

He licked his way down to her neck while he grabbed fistful of hair and tugged on it very lightly and gently, so that her neck was exposed to him.

He nibbled and lolled his tongue and sucked her neck, making love bites and brandishing her as his. He continued his way down to her collar bone while swiftly pulling the zipper down revealing her in a soft pink cotton bra. He started caressing her neck with his thumb while Haruka purred in delight. He held her hand and kissed her fingers, her soft palm and turned to look at her. Haruka knew what he was doing; it was his way of asking permission to continue. She never thought he would be so considerate of her feelings, but when she didn't stop him his look hardened.

"I am not going to stop anymore.", with that he unhooked her bra and paused to take a look at he lovely breast, her rosy nipples jutting out in arousal.

"You are so beautiful, so sexy.", he growled deeply and took one of her rosy buds in mouth, licking it up and down and then taking it full in his mouth and sucking on it. He made kiss marks all over her breast area did the same to her other nipple and bit down on it gently and Haruka moaned, clit becoming hard and panties soaking.

Ren trailed his fingers down her rib to her fine flat stomach and caressed the skin under her stomach and Haruka gasped and jerked.

"Are you sensitive there, Haruka?", Jinguji asked a playful rhetorical question to which Haruka replied with an affirmative nod.

He nuzzled his nose down to her stomach and licked, making a trail of saliva and blowing on it gently.

"Ah…nnnn….", Haruka moaned longingly.

He smelled her arousal and snarled in passion, while he moved his tongue straight to the right side of her lower stomach, where he felt her twitch when he caressed her.

Haruka twitched more and more, goosebumps rising on her stomach while he continued his licking and placed soft kisses all over the stomach and again pulled his attention to her sweet sensitive spot.

Ren picked her from counter top while massaging her butt and her moans got louder, relieved that there was no one currently in the dorms to hear them.

He rubbed his twitching cock on her member, while she pushed in the direction of his manhood, feeling the tip on the apex of her mound.

Having had enough, Jinguji placed her on the big kitchen table and pushed her gently on the table so that she was lying below him, while he adjusted himself in front of her opening. He pulled up the skirt of her dress, hunching it on her waist and pulled down her panties, revealing her wet mound and Jinguji took no time wavering and lolled his tongue around his candy.

"Jinguji-san! St-ah!", Haruka moaned.

"It's Ren my dear. Call my given name.", he licked her juices and massaged her clits, tortured her to finally scream out his name.

"Nn- Ren!", she finally uttered his name from her beautiful lips.

"Yes, my Haruka.", he moaned, when he felt her shudder and reached her orgasm.

Haruka could not wait anymore to feel his manhood inside her. She was literally aching for him, so she decided to take the command. She pulled herself up in the sitting position and unbuttoned his shirt running her hands through his beautiful chest and muscles, running her finger on his toned abs and undid his belt, to which he did not protest and pulled down his jeans with his boxers and Jinguji sighed in relief when he felt it gaining freedom from the confinement of his clothing.

Haruka purred in delight and started rubbing it, playing with it and finally felt his pre-come oozing.

"Haruka…", she knew what he wanted now and laid herself down and tentatively spread her legs wider.

He took no time pondering and thrust it inside her, and shushing her when she winced in pain. He took care of her like an expert, feeling grateful for the first time, that he spent time flirting and bedding. As long as he was satisfied he didn't care until he met Haruka and fell for her. He just wanted her and no other women.

He caressed her and placed light kisses on her temples, her cheeks, eyelids and noticed that she finally relaxed and pushed herself towards him, and smiled, encouraging him to continue.

He took from a slow rhythm, making her beg him to go faster, but he didn't listen. He slowly gained speed and fastened his thrust and Haruka screamed his name like crazy in ecstasy. He pumped faster and faster until he shouted her name and she felt his heat flowing inside her. She moaned longingly while he pinched her hard clit and thrusted himself inside her and both orgasmed again and again.

Spent and satisfied Jinguji got up and started dressing himself and saw Haruka doing the same.

"I truly wish that our every night is spent like this.", Ren kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

She chuckled and whispered back, "Laws are made to be broken."

He kissed her gently on her mouth and heard the bell ringing.

Ren made the way to his room while Haruka assessed herself again, glad that her hair covered up the most of her hickeys.

Haruka opened the door and greeted the boys enthusiastically, a mega-watt smile plastered on her face, leaving the six boys mesmerized and dumbstruck.

"I bought some snacks, want some.", she felt so strong and confident, silently thanking Tomochika for making her realize her powers.

"... You look so happy Haruka, care to share?", Cecil asked delightedly.

She was thrown back to the memory when Ren asked her the same question.

"It's a secret.", Haruka smirked and placed a finger on her lips sensually to emphasize her point and winked, leaving the boys to take care of their arousal.

"Haruka, there you are. And hello, Cesshi, Syo, Shinomi, Ikki, Icchi, Masato.", he nodded in greeting towards everyone. Haruka almost drooled looking at him; he just got out of his shower and looked so smigging hot that it took her everything to tear her gaze off of him.

Boys did not fail to notice that Ren used her first name instead of my lady or Little Lamb.

"H-Haruka?", Syo stuttered but Ren ignored him.

"Let's go Haruka?", he asked.

"Sure", with that she turned and everyone looked at the unmistakable trail of hickeys and the whole group gaped at him like fishes.

**.Please please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
